The Getaway
by Callicanios
Summary: This is a Yaoi. Get over it. L searches for a way to salvage a doomed friendship. Which in turn only serves to make things more interesting. LXLight
1. Murderous Friendship

**Disclaimer; I do not own DeathNote, any of its characters or ideals. This contains harsh language and Yoai themes. Don't like it? Don't continue.**

A calm beach with white sand, being kissed by bright crystal blue water and caressed by the sea wind, sat silently waiting for the discovery of its illustrious sights. The brilliant sun rose greeting the horizon, 'good morning'. Golden rays of sun fell upon this silent and lonely beach.

The sun peered in through the window of a young man who stirred at the sun's embrace. Pulling the blankets over himself, "Not yet…" his gentle voice groaned. The cell phone on the table next to him began to buzz until it fell off the table. Honey colored eyes flew open, "Oh, shit! Ryuzaki!" A toned muscular body tore out of the covers, hopping into his pants one leg at a time towards the bathroom next to his room.

"Light! Be quiet!" His mother scolded, "Your father had a long night of work."

Light stopped, "Yes, of course, mother, please excuse my disrespectful behavior." He gave his mother a smile.

"I need to get to school before I'm to late!" He dodged his sister, "Whoa, sorry, Sayu!"

She waved, "Have fun on your date, Light!"

Light stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his sister, "I'm most certainly not going on a date!"

Sayu stopped and peered at her brother suspiciously, "Why are you going to school on your day off… You're ridiculous." She smiled, "Well, whatever you're doing," she ran up and gave Light a tight hug, "have fun."

He stood there for a moment, "Thanks Sayu, I'll need more luck than fun." Gave his sister a half hearted hug and ran out the door. Looking at his phone, "1 new message", "Oh great."

Light opened the text, "Got bored. Getting ice cream."

Ruffling his usual neat hair, "That guy and his sweets…"

Ryuzaki peered down at his watch while finishing his third bowl of ice cream. Light ran up to him out of breath. "I'm… Sorry…" Light panted a little harder, "I ran as fast as I could." Catching his breath.

The raven haired man looked up from his odd haunched position in the chair. His onyx eyes meeting Light's honey eyes. "Indeed, it would appear so. Although, why would Light-kun care?"

Light sat down exasperatedly, "Because, I want to see what you can really do on a tennis court, when you're not distracted. Well, and because I said I would be here."

Ryuzaki looked down with what looked like a small resemblance of a smile. If that could be called a smile. "But, due to your tardiness, I've eaten an exponential amount of ice cream and feel that I will not preform at my best."

Light narrowed his eyes, "Whatever, so what do you want to do?" Light sat up straight and pulled out his daily planner, "It looks like I'm free until about four pm." Lights face crinkled a little, so much as no one would have seen it unless they were watching for it.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Ah, Misa Misa…" The waitress came up to their table and offered to retrieve more sweets for him. He shook his head and paid his tab, tipped his waitress and waved her off. The blonde waitress bowed at his generous tip and hurried off.

Light analyzed the situation. "The great L doesn't want more sweets?"

L shot him a stare, "I've asked you previously to address me as Ryuzaki in public." He said in his usual emotionless tone. He bit his thumb and eyed Light.

Light was scribbling something into his planner for later in the week, "Right. Ryuzaki." He put his pen and planner away. And sat proper in his chair.

"Well, I suppose since there's nothing else to do, I'll go back a continue the investigation." L crawled out of his chair and placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

Light growled and stood up, "Oh sure! 'I'll just wake you up on a day you don't have to be up because the rest of the task force got to sleep and I feel like making you miserable!' Is there something you need to say or not?!"

L turned and looked at Light, "Interesting. Come with me or not. Go back to bed for all I care." He muttered as he continued.

Light glared at him, "Today could be the day… If I followed him I could end this once and for all and I would finally win." He thought to himself as his eyes momentarily flickered red. "L—Ryuzaki! Wait up, I'll help." He grabbed his bag and chased after L.

Ryuzaki stopped and waited for him. Light caught up with him and they walked speaking rarely. "I'm glad you decided to come, Light-kun."

"Why?" Light dully answered.

L stopped and watched a couple young boys run around in a sprinkler. "I haven't had any friends before. So, I am unsure how one entertains another. Investigations are my life, so to try and introduce something new was absurd. I am sorry for boring you." He looked down and continued walking.

"Most of my life is pretty boring anyway." He laughed a little. "Er- not that you're boring. Actually, I have more fun talking and competing with you than anything else recently." Light furrowed his eyebrows, was this actually true? Did he consider L to be a close enough friend to enjoy his eccentric company? "L, please be honest, have you seriously never had friends?"

"Light-kun, we've been through this, you're my first friend." L never stopped walking.

They reached the tall building where the investigation was taking place. L entered a code in, scanned his thumb and retinal. The door opened and Light followed him in. Scanning the lobby area, "Not even the guard today?"

L stood in front of the elevator and studied Light for a moment, "Of course, you would notice that first."

Light gave L an angry glare, "Oh, we're going back to that now, are we?"

The elevator door opened behind L, "Of course, Light, You're the only probable suspect, I'm in fact, 94% certain that, you, are in fact, Kira."

Light detested when he insinuated that he was Kira. "How many times do I-"

"If you were not Kira, why would you still be here. I've insulted you, embarrassed you, handcuffed you to me, and yet… Here you are, I would imagine any normal person would reject that sort of behavior of any potential friend. But because of who I am… Here you are." L stood silently after his comments in the elevator doorway.

Light looked down at the realization of how obvious he had been, "Maybe everything isn't about pride… Or maybe something runs deeper than superficial feelings."

L stood in the doorway scratching his chin then biting his thumb, getting hit by the elevator for the second time before the door retracted. "Like what? What could be more important than-"

Light pushed past L, "Just shut up and let's get to work. I only have until four, remember?"

The ride up the the floor felt like it went on for hours. They both stood there in silent thought.

"Something deeper… Could Light-Kun be admitting he likes me as a person… No. Deeper." A bright red blush spread across L's face and he turned away hoping Light wouldn't notice. "No. No way. He's the perfect wonder boy student/son/athlete/lady's man…" L shook his head, "Stop this, he'll surely notice my distraction and use it to his advantage. He did this on purpose… What do I care if he likes me or not, I am L. The greatest detective of my time. I've never harbored emotions such as that, sure, I like people well enough, but… That."

Light watched L turn away, "Caught you… Like a fly in a spiders web. And all it took was proper manipulation of the words, now he's twisting and turning this is his head, he'll be distracted for days… Maybe even weeks."

The elevator made a pleasant beep noise as they reached their floor and stepped out.

Light walked over to his usual computer and sat down entering his password and logging on, beginning his scanning of Kira supporting webpages, as futile as it was.

L took a couple steps from the elevator and stopped. "I'm about 65% sure that you have manipulated your own feelings to distract me."

"65? That's it? That's pretty low next to your other deductions." Light muttered emotionlessly.

L blinked a couple times, "You don't deny it?"

Light turned around in his chair frustratedly, "What do you want, L? You're my friend too, and dare I say the only one whose ever matched my intellect, so I like talking to you? Big deal. The only one I actually want to spend time with, you fascinate me, who cares? The only person that I know, to date, who hasn't utterly bored me with their very existence…" Light turned around facing his computer once more and rested his cheek on his hand. "Do I actually feel that way? Or has my hatred of him consumed me so much that, it's turned to obsession which in turn has mimicked positive feelings?" Light rubbed his temples in frustration.

L sat down in his usual haunched manner. Studied the frustrated Light, "I'm sorry…" L muttered almost under his breath.

Light rolled his eyes, "What? I hate it when you mutter."

L shook his head, "Never mind… We should continue." Turning around to face his computer as well.


	2. Deal with the Devil

After hours of unproductive searching Lights phone buzzed, "Three o'clock, one hour until date with ditzy."

L looked over out of curiosity at the strange noise, then chuckled quietly.

Light looked down and smiled at L's laughter, "I guess I should get ready… I didn't even brush my hair I was in such a rush."

L stared him him with his giant analytical eyes, "To what importance do I hold that you would not even tend to your vanity?"

Light scoffed at the question, "Oh please, I was late, I hate being late." Light sighed picking up his bag and tucking his phone away.

L watched his friends reluctant behavior, "Do you perhaps need an excuse to not go with her?"

Light looked at L out of the corner of his eye, "I'm listening."

L bit his thumb, "Well, I could always handcuff you to me again, she didn't seem to like that much."

Light glared at him, "Oh, Hell no!" L looked almost disappointed. "Oh jeez, what's that look for?"

L slumped down, "I guess I miss having someone around that much." Realizing the weakness he betrayed he stood up, "Well, get going… You'd hate to have a hair out of place." L shuffled quicker than usual into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Light gave an inquisitive stare at the bathroom, "That was odd, even for L." He took a couple cautious steps towards the door. Then a shatter sound happened from beyond the door. "L!" Light raced towards the door and pounded on it accidentally knocking it off the hinges. Light just stared at the door, "What pathetic construction…" He looked up to see L's fist buried into the mirror. "What the Fuck?!" Light grabbed a towel and wetted it down and set it on the sink, turned on the light and started to pick the glass from L's hand. "Are you insane? Never mind… Don't answer that. Of all the stupid things-"

Light was silenced with the sensation of L's lips on his. Light's eyes grew wide and his face flushed with a brilliant red.

L broke their kiss, took the towel from the sink, "Please leave." L walked out of the bathroom leaving Light to slump over onto the floor. "Oh, and Yagami?" Light looked up at him, face still beet red. "Don't come back." L held the towel to his hand and walked towards the kitchen.

Light looked down at his hands. "I don't know how to process what just happened…" He thought deeply. Then out of a rash irrational string of thoughts hit him. He pulled his phone out, "Something in the investigation just came up, I have to reschedule. Sorry, Misa."

L leaned over the sink with his hand under it pulling the rest of the glass out of his knuckles. Light stood in the doorway, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

L looked back at Light pained. "I think I'm the leader of this investigation and if you don't leave, Light Yagami, I will arrest you for suspicion of being Kira, please just leave. I'm letting you go… Don't you understand?"

"You listen here, you selfish bastard, Mr. L Lawliet."

L's eyes widened with fear and turned to Light forgetting about his wound, letting it drip blood to the floor.

Light smiled at his fear, they both knew each other's greatest secret. L knew Light was Kira, and Light knew L's name. "You think I didn't know?"

"How?" L stepped closer to the set of knives left out on the counter.

"It wasn't hard to put together once I started looking into old records of the Wammy House, of Winchester, England. You're father never came back. Making you an orphan… You're listed in England's records as such, as your full name. You think if I was Kira I wouldn't have already killed you?" Light's angry expression softened when he saw the pain stretch across L's face as he turned around.

L stared into the sink placing his hand back into the water, "You are Kira... I know this. I don't know why you kept me alive this long… Maybe to avoid suspicion from the others?" Light took a couple steps closer, he felt like he had weights on his legs. "I wish you weren't, I like you, Light-kun. You're a good person with great intensions… I wish I would have met you under different circumstances. I can't take it anymore… Just end it, stop toying with me."

Light flinched, Kira inside his mind cackled manically. "But I like you too, L. I told you, you might be the only one I've considered a friend in a long time." Kira stopped laughing at this.

L sighed and hung his head. "But I also stand in Kira's way… your way."

Light narrowed his eyes and made a quick advance towards L and hugged him from behind. "If I give up the Deathnote… I will be killed."

L said emotionlessly, "If you don't, you'll be killed."

Light rested his head in between L's shoulder blades, "So my only option is to keep the choice that allows me the most time with you… But, it appears neither of them allow me much time." Light closed his eyes and held L a little tighter.

L looked up at the ceiling, "What happens if you write a shinigami's name in the book?"

Light sighed, "I don't think that would work… The only way they can die is to kill out of love. Ryuk has already made it clear that he won't be doing that anytime soon."

L closed his eyes, "Give me the book."

Light stared at L, "Either way, he'll kill me."

L opened his eyes, "I have an idea… What's the worst thing that could happen… Ryuk kills me for trying? It's better than convicting you to death." Turning around and realizing how close Light's face was to his now, he blushed slightly.

Blushing a little himself, "That's stupid." Light reached into his bag and handed the devilish book to L. "I relinquish ownership to you, L Lawliet…" As soon as the Deathnote left Lights hands, he fell to the floor unconscious.

L caught him mid fall and eased him to the floor checking his pulse to make sure. Then he stood up and held the notebook in his hands. Ryuk floated from a dark corner of the room. "I sense the book has changed owners…" He said with a grin.

L looked at Ryuk. "I am to understand you're fond of apples…" L reached into the refrigerator and held out a large deep red apple.

Ryuk's eyes went wider than usual, "Gimme gimme gimme!" Ryuk lunged at the apple. L jerked it out of reach.

L looked at Ryuk deviously. "I have a deal for you."

Ryuk sadistically chuckled, "Another interesting owner… What could you give me that I can't get on my own."

L stepped over Light and leaned against the prep island in the center of the kitchen. "A lifetime of entertainment… Something you'll lose after Light is gone. And I suppose I could sweeten the deal with apples delivered fresh daily to a specific location."

Ryuk hovered in his usual manner. "Oh? I'm listening."

L sighed, "Let's play hide and go seek. You leave two pages of the Deathnote with me and Light, take your book and drop it where ever you please in the world. And we'll seek. And when the culprit is arrested, or "found" so to speak, you write their names in your Deathnote and take the remainder of their lifespan. Really it's a win-win situation. Light keeps his life, I stay busy, you keep being entertained. I normally wouldn't make a deal like this, but the fear of Kira has slowed business down. Have you seen the way I put sweets away? I need a steady flow of money like you need a steady flow of apples. Catch my drift?"

Ryuk cackled at this deal, "Oh, this is a new idea… Novel almost. I like it, we can make this work. You have a deal, L Lawliet." Ryuk outstretched his lanky arm and L hesitatingly took it and did one solid shake. L handed Ryuk the Deathnote and as promised Ryuk tore out two used pages. "Can't have you guys getting any wise ideas, you get used pages just so you can keep your memories."

L nodded, "That's fair. Oh. Ryuk? Try not to hang around your new "owner" to often, you'll spoil the game Light and I will be able to see you. Let me know of the location you would like to start receiving the apples, deliveries will start as early as tomorrow."

Ryuk chuckled, "Who will you pin this one on?"

L looked up, "Pick someone. Someone in the area. They will serve in Kira's stead, however make sure they kill someone, I'd hate to put an innocent man or woman behind bars for execution."

Ryuk laughed and snatched the apple from L's hand. "You got it. Boss."

L flinched at the last word. He took one of the pages from the Deathnote and placed it in Lights back pocket. He immediately began to stir. "Now, go. Leave my the address in the mail."

Ryuk finished devouring the apple and disappeared.

Light woke up to laying on the kitchen floor, L haunched over him. "What the Hell was that?"

L stood up and held his hand out, "Making a deal with the devil."

Light took L's hand and steadied himself on his feet, "Well… That was odd I had a dream…" Light held his head in slight pain.

L looked at him interested. "Really? It's probably more real than you realize."

Light sighed, "It doesn't change the facts."

L started walking out of the kitchen, "No, it doesn't." Putting his hands in his pockets, "But, it sure makes them more interesting."


	3. Investigative Confessions

Light ran to catch up with L, "What does that…" Light fell to his knees and caught himself from a complete collapse with his hands.

L spun around and kneeled in front of him, "You probably should avoid exerting yourself too much, who knows what that did to you. Or, any kind of damage that could have caused."

Light glared up at L, "What did you mean, interesting?"

L gently patted Light's head for a moment, "Let's not worry about that right now." L bit his thumb, "Well, what now? My puzzle has been completed. I've solved the case. There really isn't any need for me here anymore."

Light looked down, "I suppose not… So, I guess this is goodbye." Light sat against the nearing wall and hugged his knees.

L looked at him puzzled, "Goodbye?" He blinked a couple times, 'Light-kun, do you need to rest?"

Light gave him a dirty look, "You've been Hellbent to find and execute Kira, well. You found now it's time to finish it. You've won. I quit." Light held his head in pain with the flurry of complaints from Kira.

"Oh, I've found him alright. And I intend to keep him alive for his expertise… Even someone as foul as Kira can appreciate my new game… Even though it completely contradicts what we both stand for." L looked down, "I've spared your life in exchange for mine… Mine and anyone in the way. Light-kun, it's a little selfish of me, but I want to keep you."

Light stared at L, "Are you insane? No. Again. Don't answer that. My expertise? Do you realize you'll be keeping a serial killer?"

"No, I'll be keeping Light Yagami, a promising detective, and an informant of a very particular area of specialty that no one else can help with. The Shinigami." L pulled Light into a hug, "I'm risking everything for you. Probably one of the dumbest things I've ever done, in fact, 73% probability this will backfire on me and I'll pay for it with my life.

Light just held still in his arms paralyzed with confusion. "Why?"

L smiled, "Because, I'm smarter than I look." He held out an empty page with Light's name written on it incorrectly five times. "And maybe I like you more than I should, you interest me, Light-kun. Probably more than you should…" L felt a tight squeeze around his ribs.

"No, why me? I've already tried to kill you." Light gripped into L's shirt tightly.

L grinned, "You actually succeeded. Heart attacks aren't very reliable when it comes to death… Still a large window to kickstart someone's heart. But the fact remains, there would be no stopping the Deathnote from resurfacing."

Light released his grip, "So… You've already died from the notebook, how would you pay with your life?"

"Because, when Ryuk figures that shit out he's gonna fucking kill me." L laughed out causing Light to chuckle a little.

Light smiled, "That's the first time I've ever heard you talk with slang… Or laugh like that. Or use curse words, for that matter."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you are correct. Well Light-kun, Kira is on the move again… And when I say that I mean the book. I say we take a break, wait for him to resurface and hunt him down, this time… Together." L stood up and held out his hand.

Light sighed, "Alright, well what now?" Light took his hand and was yanked up by L.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" L asked biting his thumb watching Light calculatingly.

Light laughed, "I've never been outside of Japan."

L shrugged. "Then, let's go."

"L, I can't just up and leave. What about my family, my school…" Light gets interrupted.

"'Or any other excuse I can think of,' you didn't seem to care about either of them when you were becoming "the God of the new world." L put his hands in his pockets, "You've got time to think." L walked into a room behind Light and sat down at the piano in the room and started playing.

Light watched L for a while, Watari was standing behind him. "Well, it's certainly been a while since he's played. I've only been pestering him to continue his practice."

Light stood there watching, pretending Watari didn't startle him. "When was the last time he played?" Light turned to look at the elderly man but he was already gone. A tray of assorted sweets was left on the table in the room along with L's tea.

L took a deep breath and left the piano keyboard laying himself on a nearby couch and pathetically reaching for his tea. Light stared at him in disbelief. Then stepped over to the table and walked his sweets to him. L grinned and pulled Light down into his lap holding him tightly, the tray of sweet spilled on the floor. L buried his face in Light's hair, taking in his scent and living in the moment.

Light relaxed himself and got comfortable. "You're most likely not going to let me up, huh?"

"No, Light-kun has to stay and keep me warm now." L said being muffled by Light's hair. Light rolled his eyes and rested in L's arms, feeling himself drift asleep.

Light awoke to the sun setting, he was laying on the couch by himself covered in a blanket. He sat up and sleepily looked around the dim room, when he found no one to be seen he stood up and neatly folded the blanket that covered him and placed it back on the couch.

He exited the room and wandered the halls of the building before entering the stairs to the roof where he heard faint music playing. He followed the sound of the music, "A violin?" Once he got to the roof exit he gently pushed it open. The sun blinded him momentarily, he squinted his eyes to make out the silhouette of L playing the violin. Light smiled, "Is there anything he can't do?" He mused to himself. Light cautiously approached L and gently wrapped his arms around his waist startling L to stop playing. Nuzzling L's neck and giving small nibbles he smiled deviously with the small moan he provoked out of the older male. Light took this opportunity to confess his feelings that have been welling up since they were handcuffed together, "L, I think I'm in love with you."

L closed his eyes and leaned into Light, "Light, I know I love you. I've loved you for a long time, at first I thought it was just admiration of another intellectual mind. Then, I thought it was me, cherishing our friendship... Then, I heard the bells... and I died, only for a few minutes, the look on your face told me everything. I had been weak where you were still strong."

Light winced at this.

L put his hands on top of Lights. "Oh Light, but when I woke up in the hospital, you were there... A much different expression you wore. I knew then. I was fighting a losing battle... In a war I had long lost. I should have hated you, I should have been angry at your presence, I should have killed you. But I was happy you were there. Right then, I knew it wasn't friendship... I was in love. Any normal person would reject such behavior from a potential friend."

Light looked up in realization, his comment earlier wasn't toward him, but towards himself. He hugged L tighter. "I want to run away with you. I'm lost, I've never been this way... You were right. It was lonely."

L closed his eyes and smiled pained. "I'm hungry..."

Light glared at the back of L's head and angrily bit his neck.

"Ow!" L jerked away and held his neck, "Light-kun, that hurt. I can't help it, I eat a lot and I didn't eat the food that was brought for me, I chose you over it" L put his hands in his pockets a muttered, "You can't tell me you're not at least a little hungry. Besides, there are loose ends that need to be tied up before we can leave. We can discuss them over dinner."


	4. Choas at the Coffeeshop

Inside the coffee shop that Light brought L two a little over three months ago in the same spot they sat last time. They placed their order, "Not much for a dinner." Light said sipping the water the waitress brought.

"Well, I really liked this place you brought me to. I took a fancy to it, particularly this booth, I've come here on several occasions." L looked at the glass of water, "We need to tie up your loose ends… We could always fake your death."

"Absolutely not. That would kill my parents and drive my sister insane." Light said sternly.

"So much for keeping you to myself then, okay…" L placed his index finger on his bottom lip. "Why not tell your family the truth?"

Light gave him a disheartened stare, "Hey dad I fell in love with a eccentric detective, yeah. No, it's L, yeah, don't worry though, I'll be paid well to help him on cases, don't worry dad you already know he's the best."

L let out a small chuckle, "Okay, maybe not the whole truth, how about, I admire your deductive skills and your sense of justice and think you could be a highly valued member of my investigation team. So, I need to take you with me, you'd be able to go home whenever you wanted and stay in touch with your family." L put his hand on Light's hand, "Would that be helpful? Would that make you happy? I think it would make your father proud as well."

Light smiled and blushed a little at L's touch. "Yeah, thanks."

L smiled at him as the waitress came up. L quickly withdrew his hand back and looked away from her as she set the food down. The red headed waitress bubbly laughed, "Don't be ashamed on my behalf," she leaned in and whispered, "despite what most people think, I don't care whose with who and I think you two make a cute couple." She smiled and took Light's empty glass of water and walked away.

Light laughed a little and held his hand out for L to grab again. L looked up at him and placed his hand on top of Light's hand. "What about Misa?"

Light looked slightly behind L eyes widened, "Misa?"

L tilted his head, "Yes, the obsessive blonde who insists she's madly in love with you and that you will get married one day?" L analyzed Light, "You know the ditzy one? What about her?"

"Yeah, what about her, Light?" An angry woman said from behind L.

L looked up behind him, "Ah! Misa! I'd say it's good to see you but as you just deuced I'm not much of a fan of you, your work, yes, you? No. We were just discussing how to get rid of you, you see I'll be taking Light."

Misa threw herself onto Light, "No! You can't take my light! I couldn't imagine a world without Light!"

L cracked a smirk, "Yes, that would be dark."

Misa growled and hugged Light pulling his hand away from L. "RYUZAKI! I HATE YOU! You're such a pervert! You're always in the way of me and Light."

L smiled slightly, "No, my dear, Misa. You. Are in fact the one in the way." He swirled his tea in his cup and broke eye contact with the disgruntled woman.

Light looked away from Misa, "This shouldn't come as a shock to you. And without the threat of Rem hanging over my head… I can finally tell you how I really feel. Misa, I have never loved you." Light reached for L's hand one more time.

L looked back at the seething woman and placed his hand on Light's never breaking eye contact as he moved.

Misa snarled and stabbed both of their hands with a fork, "If I can't have Light, no one can!" She started cackling manically. "What have you done to my Light, no way would he ever settle for someone like you! He needs someone beautiful, supportive and always helpful!"

L yanked the fork out of his hand, "No Misa." He wrapped his hand in the napkin next to him. "Light needs someone intellectual, engaging and always challenging him to be at the top of his game… Traits you clearly lack."

Misa left Light's lap and stared hollowly at the two men. Her eyes welling with tears she bowed and left.

L and Light looked at each other suspiciously, "Was it just me or was that to easy?" Light commented as he nervously played with the knife from his silverware set.

L hissed at the fork wound, "That's probably going to get infected… Yes, that was oddly easy. So, if I'm dead tomorrow we know why. Please have her arrested."

Light got up and retook his place at the table next to L cleaning his wound. "I seem to be doing this a lot lately. Next thing I know you'll have me cooking and cleaning."

L's face lit up, "And laundry?"

Light gently swatted his hand, "Highly unlikely."

L grinned, "I'm not hearing a no…"

Light smiled at L's tiny grin and grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, exploring the dark cavern with his tongue. L's eyes fluttered shut and he went limp in Light's embrace.

Some of the on lookers turned away in disgust, others turned to watch out of curiosity.

A man placed himself in front of the two at their booth. "Soichiro..." L said while still being kissed by Light. L shoved Light away. "Not what it looks like."

Light's father scrunched his face disapprovingly. "I knew. As ashamed as I am of this, the fact remains. You, L, the greatest detective Interpol, no, the world has to offer wants to enlist my son for his skills. Regardless of how you discovered him." He shot Light a look that made him look to the floor. "Miss Misa Armane informed me of this meeting. It would be best for all of us. I'm sure that's not what she sent me here to accomplish, but, for our family and for your happiness, son, I give my blessing." He looked at L, "Take care of my son… But please don't do it in public." He stood up, bowed to them both. "Take care, Light." He patted his son's head and wiped a tear away.

L looked at Light, "Yep, to easy. Given the fact you aren't being dragged out of here and being delivered to Misa she'll probably have another psychotic break."

Light sighed and looked at his phone, "Your father just called me and told me the wonderful news of you being L's new partner, congratulations baby! –love mom."

L read his text message over his shoulder. "That settles it, we're planning a getaway." He muttered from behind his index finger on his bottom lip.

Light hung his head, "Okay, but not to a country that wants to eat me… I've seen the documentaries."

L bit his thumb and pondered, "I propose we go and plan one together, pick a location, money is no object." He brushed Light's hair away from his eyes.

Light looked up and gave a half grin, "Anywhere?"

L nodded, "I'll pay the bill and we can head 'home' and figure it out, and we'll need to stop by your house, you'll need to pack everything you intend to keep, will you be moving to England with me?"

Light stared at him, "You act like your giving me a choice… Do I actually have one? I would like to finish school."

L bit his lip, "No. You don't. When we get settled in at home we'll research and get you enrolled into any school of your choosing."

Light laughed as they were gathering the left overs of L's pile of sweets and paying the tab. "A lot of trouble for a mass murderer."

L looked back at Light carrying the stockpile of boxes, "No, not a mass murderer, someone who is willing to put up with me and my quirks."

Light laughed as L opened the door for him, "I think you and your quirks are worth it."

The both passed beyond the door and Light leaned over to kiss L, as their lips made contact a flash of light blinded Light for a moment and his ears started ringing. Dropping the boxes of sweets during the chaos, people running and screaming he searched the crowd for L.

"Ryuzaki?" He scanned the crowd a little longer, then he saw L, laying on the ground lifeless. "Ryuzaki!" Light dove through the crowd of panicked patrons and laid on top of L shielding him from being trampled. When the crowd thinned out with only a few trapped bystanders a few with their phones out recording. He heard the crazed laugh of Misa.

"Light it's just you and me now, come, be Kira with me…" She paused and let loose a couple insane cackles. "It didn't seem to matter how many times I wrote his name in the Deathnote. He never died. I know spelled it right, I have the eyes. He just never stopped. So, I took matters into my own hands." She threw her head back and laughed.

Light crawled backwards holding L and propped himself against a wall cradling L's motionless body. While listening to her insane ramble he checked L for a pulse.

"Good he's still alive, I can feel his pulse, it's weak, but I can see his chest slowly rising and falling, he needs help." Light searched the area for his phone. Although, his phone lay feet away from him, smashed.

He saw a woman crouched behind a bush, she pointed to her phone, and mouthed, "I've called for the authorities." Then she shut her phone and laid down playing dead, she looked at him one more time, "They're coming."

Light breathed a small sigh of relief and brought his lips to L's ear, "Please hold on. They're coming for you."

L's fingers twitched and Light grabbed his hand, Light received a gentle squeeze. "Good. He's still here." Light looked up at Misa.

"Calm down. We can go. But I have to get Ryuzaki to a doctor, if you killed him with all these witnesses you'll only be a liability to Kira. He can't die Misa, I promise, if he lives I'll love you."

Misa stopped laughing, "Oh, really, oh Light! My Light!"

Light nodded nervously as the sound of sirens rang through the streets.


	5. Kira's Demise

At the sound of the sirens Misa looked at Light horrified, in realization what she had just done. The squad cars surrounded the entrance to the coffee shop red lasers landed on Misa's slender frame. The woman who called stood up and shouted, "She's Kira! She said it! I have proof! I recorded it!" Another man climbed down from the tree, "I have it too!"

Light looked at Misa as she put her hands up and dropped the gun. A jet black sedan with a single flashing blue light inside the dashboard pulled up in between police cars. Watari bolted out of the rear passenger seat and ran towards L.

Light was holding L keeping his head up and his body steady. L reached up towards Watari. Watari pulled a radio out and began speaking into it. L's hand fell on to his lap.

"Position take. Female assailant is confirmed as Kira." Watari looked directly at Light. "Aim true." Light picked L up and started carrying him bridal style to the nearing ambulance. Watari closed his eyes and turned away from Misa. "Fire. Execute Kira." A single shot rung into the night. Misa dropped to her knees and fell to the ground in a heap. A single tear falling from her eye as her final thought passed, "I love you so much, I'd die for you."

The paramedic loaded L onto the ambulance and barred Light from boarding. "Only immediate family."

Watari came up behind Light, "This young man and myself is all the family that boy has. I would much rather ride in the comfort of my own vehicle." Watari patted Light on the shoulder and walked back to his ride. The paramedic motioned for Light to get in and he followed after closing the doors as the ambulance peeled away from the scene.

Watari's sedan pulled up the the entrance of the hospital, his personal security surrounding him flashing Interpol badges to the security guards. Watari spoke with the woman at the front desk and she directed him. Watari and his security departed for the emergency center on the main floor.

Light paced outside the doors to the emergency room. Getting more irritable as the time passed. Watari rounded the corner with his guards, he pointed out several locations and the floor was immediately secured by Interpol and MI5. Watari sat down in a chair and folded his hands and bowed his head. Light slowly approached Watari, being watched at his every step. Light placed his hand on Watari's hands. Light sat across from him and bowed his head. Watari smiled faintly, "Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen." Light sat silently as Watari recited this prayer. "L may not be a religious man, but I, Light Yagami, am." Light nodded. "I forgive you, if L can forgive you for your trespasses, then there is hope for you yet."

They sat in silence for hours.

The doors opened and a doctor covered in blood approached the two men. He knelt down and took his mask off, "He's stable, he'll need to be moved to ICU. We were successful in removing the bullet and their fragments. Once we know he can breathe on his own he will be moved again to the AAU. From there he will be sent to recovery and be discharged after he has fully recovered, if all goes according to plan."

Watari opened his mouth but Light beat him to the question, "When can we see him? Where is he now? Do we need to take any precautions before seeing him?" Watari smiled at Light's concern, "I guess you were right when you said he's an Angel in Demon's scales."

The doctor smiled, "He's being moved to ICU as we speak. Fifth floor."

Light looked at Watari, "You go ahead, we'll catch up."

Light got to the fifth floor out of breath, "Young man? Are you alright? Did you run up here?" The elevator beeped and Watari walked out.

"Light, that's impressive, you beat the elevator." Watari said behind his usual grin.

Light huffed and asked the woman about where L was at. She pointed down the hall.

L laid in bed gently stirring and he pulled the face mask off and laid silent for a while listening the the beeps of the machines and hearing Light argue with the nurse outside his room, "What do you mean I can't see him yet!"

L smiled at Light's voice and attempted to get out of bed but fell due to his lack of strength. Once on the ground his machine made a long beep, "l looked up, I guess according to that I'm dead." Nurses and doctors came rushing into his room with a cart full of supplies. The doctor stared at L, "False alarm, this one thinks he's a tough guy, nurse get him back in bed, I don't have time for this." The doctor stormed out of the room and a nurse slipped in behind him with a face mask and light blue scrubs the nurse gently touched L's arm.

"L." L looked up to see a set of familiar honey colored eyes and chestnut hair.

L threw his arms around Light wincing at the pain, Light hugged him loosely avoiding the site of his wound on his right side. "I missed you."

Light sighed and took off his face mask, "It hasn't even been a day yet, you need to rest so you can recover from your wound."

L sulked as Light placed him in bed and reconnected the leads. "Light-kun, I want you to stay."

Light sighed and smiled touching L's cheek, "You know I can't. I could get kicked out of the hospital. Then I won't be able to see you at all." Light placed a soft kiss on L's cheek making his face flush a light pink color. Light smiled placed his face mask back on a walked out of the room and into the bathroom where his normal clothes were hidden in a ceiling tile.

Over the course of the next week, Light would sneak into L's room and lay in bed with him. L was soon released to the Recovery Ward. Light walked into the ward with a gift. The box was wrapped in plain paper and duct tape.

L ferociously tore the package open, he looked up with the biggest smile. "Chocolate! About time, I was beginning to think I was starving."

Light rolled his eyes and leaned in to L, "You really piss me off you know that? The food they give you is healthy."

L got close to Lights face, "Where that may be true my deduction skills have decreased 70% they won't let me sit in a chair, give me any caffeine or sugar… They're killing me, Light-kun!" L whined.

Light sat on L's bed, "Well, you can't just sit here and eat them all, and as of right now there's nothing to deduce, Watari and I have been keeping a close look out for any suspicious activity anywhere in the globe, just relax." Light gently touched L's chin and gently kissed his lips.

L blushed and pulled Light in by the collar of his shirt deepening the kiss, "Light-kun, why do you tease me so." L whispered after parting.

Light scoffed, "Oh, I'm the one teasing? I think not."

L smiled and moved over making room for Light to get on the bed, "Please just lay with me a while, since you refuse to let me have my way. Can you at least stay?"

Light groaned, "Aww, but L, I have a lot to do, Watari has no shortage of things he wants me to do in your stead… You know it's no fun being you." Light smiled and sat next to him pressing his lips on L's once again. L smiled in Light's embrace pulling him closer and inched his hands down to the ends of Light's shirt. Light broke their kiss and arched an eyebrow, "L… What are you—"

Before Light could finish L had successfully pulled his shirt over his head and off him. "Yep. Still perfect." L traced Light's chest with his fingertips watching goosebumps rise in his finger's wake. L looked up and made eye contact with Light who was blushing.

"Okay, Mr. Ryuzaki, I need to check your… Oh my." A nurse said ducking her face behind her clipboard.

Light sprung up putting his shirt back on and cleared his throat, "Well, I'm glad to see your doing better." Light gave a sadistic grin and tapped L on his erect member that was concealed by his blanket.

"Goouff! You prick!" L rolled over into the fetal position groaning in pain.

Light passed the nurse, "He's all yours now. Oh and, Ryuzaki… Be a good boy." Light waved as L shouted curses at him.

The following morning, "Mr. Ryuzaki? Are you ready to try walking again? It will most likely hurt, but I believe your ready." The doctor said confidently.

"You know, the last time I tried to go to the bathroom on my own I fell and ended up crawling…" L scowled back at the doctor crossing his arms.

Within a few more weeks the doctors finally released L from their care. Light wheeled L out of the hospital, lecturing him about what he can and cannot do with the healing of his new stitches. Light stopped the wheelchair next to the black sedan. L sighed and struggled to get out of his chair. Light came around the chair and helped him up and into the car. He smiled and nodded at the nurse as she waved and took the chair back up to the building.

L watched out the window as buildings and streets passed by, "Light-kun, where are we going, you've missed the turn three times."

Light smiled, "I'm taking you home."


	6. Airline Antics

Light pulled the car up to the airport as it started to rain. Light's family waited patiently for him and L to get out of the car. Watari waited along side the family and told the driver of the vehicle to bring it around back to be loaded on the plane. Light and L reluctantly let go of each other's hands. So that the rest of Light's family didn't learn of his relationship with the eccentric detective. Light hugged his mother and sister in one hug, "Light, hunny, are you sure you have everything packed?" Light nodded at his mother and kissed her on the cheek, L waited next to Watari hands in his pockets trying not to stare.

Sayu stared at L, "Please take care of my brother… He talks highly of you, Ryuzaki." She leaned in with a hand over her mouth and L leaned in to hear her secret, "I think he has a crush on you." She giggled.

L smiled and whispered back, "You don't say? Hmm. Would you be offended if I had one on him, too?"

She smiled widely and hugged him whispering in his ear, "Maybe you'll be my brother someday too!"

L smiled and returned her hug tightly, "I'd like that."

Soichiro cleared his throat, and shook hands with the three men as they departed. They all waved and parted ways. "The Tokyo airport is huge." Light said in amazement.

L gave him a curious stare, "Light-kun, has never been?"

Light shook his head. "Okay, it looks like we'll be riding Airberlin until a plane transfer in Germany, then Air France will take us to London."

L groaned, "Two days of flying… Can't we just move here?" Watari shot him a disappointed look. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, we need to buy lots of food for me… Airline food isn't going to cut it."

Light looked up from his ticket, "Food? On the airplane? I mean I know about the snacks, is that what your talking about?"

L smiled, "No, we're flying first class, Light-kun, they offer meals."

Light looked back down at his ticket, "I've never flown in an airplane before… I'm a little nervous."

L hooked his arm into Light's and dragged him, "I'll keep you safe, Light-kun. Let's go pick out food."

Watari sighed and followed after the boys, paying for everything the boys picked up. Looking at his watch, "Come on boys. It's time. We leave out of the second terminal, get on the transport bus." Watari ushered the young men onto the bus and they waited for the next terminal.

They were the only ones on the terminal car. L leaned in and kissed Light's neck. Light smiled and leaned back against the railing of the car. L eyed Watari who was facing the other way. L pinned Light against the railing and started kissing his neck, his kissing turning into soft nibbles, causing Light to choke back moans as not to alert Watari.

L grinned deviously, and gave him one last kiss on the lips. Then he turned around and acted like nothing happened. Watari turned around, "Let's go."

Light blushed at L, "Stop that."

L puckered his bottom lip, "Oh, but Light-kun…"

They walked for about thirty minutes and they were at the gate. "You boys go ahead. I need to use the washroom and I'll be on."

Light and L looked at each other and shrugged, walking into the loading tunnel. L and Light took their seats. "Wow, only two seats a row?"

L smiled, "It gets better, I switched Watari's ticket with an unoccupied ticket."

Light stared at L, "How'd you manage that?"

L smiled. "I pick pocketed the desk lady."

Light smirked, "You never cease to amaze me."

Watari got on the plane and looked at his ticket, "Oh, I'm sorry boys, there must have been a mistake in the booking, looks like I'm a few rows ahead of you. I'll be up there if you need me."

L and Light nodded as Watari walked up to his seat. As soon as he sat down and the flight began to coax down the runaway the flight attendant explaining everything in several languages. Blushing as she looked at L and Light making out in the back. She took her seat and the plane began to ascend.

Light started fidgeting and his hands started to shake a little. L took Light's hand into his and kissed it. "Here drink this." He handed him a bottle of water.

Light eyed L, "What's in it?"

L scoffed, "Water." Light took the bottle from L and drank about half the bottle. L smiled, "And maybe some sedatives."

Light gave L a dirty look and began nodding off, after roughly thirty minutes of fighting sleep, Light couldn't keep his eyes open or his head up. He finally gave into the sedatives and crashed, laying his head on L's shoulder. L smiled at Light and pulled out his book.

A couple of blonde girls giggled at L and the way he was holding his book. L just smiled and continued reading, they looked maybe fifteen at best, that's illegal in most countries.

One of the girls approached him and the sleeping Light. "Hi, so, my friend thinks you're really cute. I think you're weird, but, like, whatever, she's weird so I guess it works.

L peered around the girl looking at her friend curiously. "Why would she think that?" He questioned as he sat repositioned himself in his normal sitting manner placing his index finger on his bottom lip.

"Look, I don't know, maybe it's your hair. I personally think the sleepy one is cute." The blonde said leaning on the seat.

L twitched slightly, "He doesn't speak English."

She smiled, "That's fine, I can speak Japanese."

L put his book down and eyed the young girl, "I would say there is a 73% chance you're to young for him. I would also further deduce that if he was able to dump Misa Armane, you would be no large task, which puts you at quite the disadvantage, if we were playing poker I'd suggest you fold."

"Whoa, so that's… THE Light Yagami?" She took a step back which cause her to fall at a wave of turbulence.

L looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Indeed, and a person of his character and caliber would chew you up and spit you out. He would devour your very essence, so. Run along." L waved his hands at her in a sweeping motion, "Go on, shoo."

The blonde got up and quickly returned to her seat speaking quietly with her friend. After a minute of talking her friend shot a shocked glance back at the two men.

L sat haunched over in his seat with his thumb on his bottom lip watching Light sleep. "Now would be one of those times I wish I could sleep." L mused to himself pulling his book up by his index fingers and thumb and began reading once again.


	7. Regeant Sweets

The plane touched down on the runway and jolted both L and Light awake. L looked out the window and pointed out buildings of importance to Berlin out to Light. Light watched out the window as L leaned closer touching the glass explaining what the history of some of the buildings was. Light looked at L and touched his left cheek with his hand and kissed his right cheek. L smiled and put his hand on Light's. Watari started rounding up the baggage, and sighed and rolled his eyes at the boys. "Young love." He thought to himself then a smile crept across his face.

L and Light unbuckled themselves and exited the plane with Watari. As they looked outside a massive thunderstorm was rolling in over the distance. L speculated, "Hopefully we'll be gone by the time that hits."

Light touched the window, "Why?"

L looked at him from the corner of his eye without turning his head, "A storm like that looks like it might ground flights. I'm in fact 94% certain that storm will ground Berlin until it clears."

The two young ladies both stopped in front of Light, the first girl speaking fluent Japanese and the second girl waving at L like a dope.

Light looked at the girl then looked back at L. He shrugged. Light looked at her odd, "I speak fluent English. I wish you wouldn't stereotype like that." Light turned and began following Watari with his backpack.

L gave the girls a devious smile, "Oh, and he's mine. So. Run along… Again." Satisfied in himself he put his left hand in his pocket and grabbed his backpack with his right.

L caught up with Light and glanced over his shoulder seeing the female storming after them. L gave a small panicked look. Light stopped and looked back and quickly analyzed the situation. Light looked into L's dark eyes and gently touched his chin and kissed him in the middle of the busy airport.

The blonde female stopped and just stood in awe at what she was seeing. The other girl caught up, "Oh, bummer, they're gay." She handed the other girl her purse and they walked off. As they walked passed the couple, "It's always the good looking ones." She gave L a defeated smile.

Light watched the girls walk off, then looked at L. "Look, intelligence can't fight against irrational hormones. Don't get caught up in females."

L smirked. "I can't help it."

Watari stopped and looked at the moving screens. "Well, boys, unless we want to sleep here it's best we find a hotel for the next week."

L stopped and watched the Doppler radar of the airport. "Will they refund us?"

Watari smiled, "Already taken care of. Looks like we'll be detouring."

L sighed. "Well. Watari I trust you can take care of everything? I'd like to stretch and explore, the last time we came through here we were in a bit of a hurry so I never got to sightsee… It would appear we have the time now."

L smiled at Light who was reading tour papers and local information. "He just refuses to stop learning for a single day." L walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. Light never moved he just kept reading with a smile.

Watari dropped some shoes and socks next to L. "If your going to do that in public at least wear shoes."

L whined, "Watari, they will confine my feet and reduce my deductive reasoning by 15%, and the socks are itchy. And the bottoms of the shoes hurt my feet."

Watari folded his arms and gave L, "the dad stare".

"Okay fine." L muttered as he sat down in the middle of the floor placing the shoes on his feet.

Light smiled and held his hand out for L. L looked up and took his hand and was yanked up into a hug. "Where should we begin?" Light asked enthusiastically.

L placed his thumb on his lower lip, "Hmm. How about the Brandenburg Gate?"

Light shrugged and followed L out as he waved to Watari.

Watari shouted after them. "You best be careful!"

* * *

L and Light wandered the streets of Berlin, "It's beautiful here." Light commented.

"Even rain can slow this city down, with a lot of things to do, we should get started." L said dully.

Seeing monument after museum after landmark Light was still excited to continue. L was not so much, "Light-kun, I'm hungry." He whined tugging on Light's shirt.

Light turned around and smiled, "Alright." Light looked down at his map and pointed, "How about there?"

L nodded, "It'll do."

Light grabbed ahold of L's hand, "Remember when you asked me to pick a place?"

L nodded slowly unsure of what Light was getting at.

Light looked up and smiled, "Seems Fate chose for me. I want this to be my getaway with you."

L tilted his head and gave a half smirk. "I guess this will do."

They walked into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately by a very polite waiter. "Everyone is so nice here." Light commented watching all the happy patrons.

L just watched Light, "Light-kun?"

Light looked back into L's eyes, "Hmm?"

L looked down at the table as the waiter took their order and walked away. "I don't say it often, because I've never had to deal with this before, so, when I remember, I'll try to say it, I love you. You'll have to understand… I've always been on the outside looking in." L looked up, "I think the monster finally consumed me."

Light looked at him puzzled, "You're not a monster, you never were. You were like me, numb. So, you'll have to accept my apology, I've said it so many times that it's lost meaningfulness to me." Light placed his hands on L's, "But if there's one thing I want you to completely understand. You are the first person I have ever actually felt something for. So, I love you too."

L smiled, "You're the first person whose ever actually touched me. It seems together we'll be enduring many firsts."

Light smiled and left a note on the table along with a one hundred dollars. "Sorry, change of plans, please accept this as an apology." Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him behind him.

"Light-kun! Hungry!" L called out while being dragged.

"We'll get room service!" Light yelled back.

L's eyes widened at the possibility of all the sweets they would serve.

They stopped in front of a grand hotel. "The Regent Berlin."

Light walked in and asked if there were any empty rooms available. She nodded, "Well sure, but it's the Honeymoon suite."

"That's fine", Light paid for the luxurious room.

They walked into the grand suite. L's eyes grew wide and grabbed a menu holding it in his usual manner while standing near the phone.

Light surveyed the well decorated room and flopped on the King sized bed and opened his arms spreading them across the bed. L picked up the phone and ordered in a hushed tone.

Afterwards, L stood next to the bed gently caressing the silk sheets. Staring into Light's eyes. Light returned his stare. L smiled and fell onto the plush bed and cuddled up to Light.

A knock came at the door, "Room service."

The young men looked at each other, "That was fast." L grinned and ran to the door, the cart wheeled in with towers of sweets. "Oh, Light you've made me the happiest man alive!" The waiter bowed and walked out of the room.

Light rolled his eyes, "Me?"

L smiled back at him muttering, "Well yes… I used your card information to pay for this."

Light's jaw dropped and he fell back onto the bed biting his lip. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

L jumped on the bed, cake in each hand and smashed them both into his shirt. Light shot up taking his shirt off and diving on L. "Oh! Another fight! Bring it on, Light!"

Light tore L's shirt up over his head and pinned him to the ground straddling his hips. "You're going to get it now!" Light grabbed more cake from the tray and smashed it into L's face. L pulled the tray over dropping all the sweets on both of them. Causing both of them to laugh.

L pulled light down to his level and kissed him passionately, "You finally taste sweet, Light-kun. I could get used to this."

"Shut up, L." Light leaned down and kissed him again, smearing more cake into his hair.

"Okay, you jerk!" L shouted and pulled him into a tight hug and rolled them over and dumped pudding over Light.

Light shuddered, "That feels so gross!"

L smiled deviously, "Shower time!" L sprinted to the bathroom that was beautiful decorated and casted with marble. Leaving a trail of cake and pudding behind him. Light got up and followed him into the bathroom.

"Your love is like the North Star," Light hugged L from behind with a squish sound. "I'm sorry I got lost before I found the right path."

L turned around and hugged Light to his chest. "I love you. That was cheesy, even for you." L took a step back and pulled Light into the shower. And placed a silent kiss on his lips as the sweets washed away.


End file.
